


【蟲奇異30日系列第25天】Reality

by raven_sl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_sl/pseuds/raven_sl
Summary: 「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」Stephen的腦海裡快速的轉過了很多心理學理論，卻覺得沒有任何一則範例可以貼合他們現在的狀況。「我知道。」Peter又露出了一個苦笑：「他有一星期沒有給我發訊息了。」Stephen想了想，最後還是給了一個應該不是Peter現在想聽的回答。「我拒絕。」Stephen義正嚴詞的回應道：「但你可以說，只是我不保證聽。」





	【蟲奇異30日系列第25天】Reality

**Author's Note:**

> ＊一個真愛在身邊的古老爛梗  
> ＊都市愛情故事，大學生x研究生，現代AU

　　故事的開始並不是個讓人開心的事件。  
　　但更早之前的那個起點，或許就注定了他們應該糾纏在一起。

　　Peter Parker透過分租廣告找到Stephen的時候，時值五月。盛夏的陽光讓剛進大學的年輕男孩身上沁滿了汗水，在走進冷氣開到極低溫、簡直像電費不用錢一樣的公寓的瞬間他還有點茫然。不是說沒錢急著找人分租嗎？這樣電費真的沒問題？  
　　Peter敲了兩下門以後得到門沒鎖自己進來的消息，他突然覺得裡面的人應該要有點危機意識啊、要是他是歹徒的話怎麼辦？  
　　在得到進入的應許以後，他對招人分租的廣告上提到的「室友突然搬走無法負荷房租」突然有了一點別樣的想法。首先那個原室友大概是被氣走的，再來紐約市夏天的電費好像真的不適合──讓一個研究生在已經很窮了的情況下，還在五月中旬把冷氣開到十八度然後把自己裹在毛毯裡窩在沙發上看Netflix影集。  
　　「嗨。」在Peter還沒回過神來的時候，那個跟他約好來看房間的研究生就先開口了：「Stephen Strange，NYU的心理學研究生。這些你應該知道了，然後抱歉我沒料到你會這麼準時，你介意等我把這集看完嗎？」  
　　然後Peter也不知道為什麼，他跟他未來的室友第一次見面的情形就是陪他坐在沙發上看完了整整一季的雙面人魔。  
　　當他們邊討論劇情邊一起吃中餐外賣的時候，天早就黑了。他們的重點被重新提起居然還是因為Stephen不經意地問了句「所以你覺得這裡怎麼樣？」，Peter支支吾吾的說我不確定我的樂團練習是否會打擾你、接著Stephen直接領著他去看他收藏齊全的一整排黑膠唱片──搖滾樂居多。  
　　「除非你真的彈得太難聽，」Stephen又笑了，這次卻是一個帶著調戲意味的微笑：「但我也不會把你趕走，頂多進去握著你的手、手把手教你。」  
　　「你會彈吉他？」Peter的眼神特別興奮。  
　　「你念大眾傳播都可以了，我念心理學怎麼不行？」Stephen挑眉：「請多指教，小記者。」  
　　於是他們正式簽下了分租這個簡陋的小公寓的合約。

★

　　後來他們一直都相處得很好，比起單純的室友、他們更像是交情甚好的朋友，出事了對方罩那種。雖然這一年多以來都是Stephen從各式各樣的場合把已經睡死或醉到只差沒昏過去的Peter給拎回家，久而久之Peter在樂團的朋友、鼓手Gwen Stacy居然都習慣在Peter無法自理的時候直接拿他的手機打給Stephen讓他來善後了。  
　　這天Stephen一如往常的收到了Gwen的簡訊，前往他們樂團的一個成員的生日狂歡派對準備把他的室友接回家，遇到打簡訊給他的小姑娘禮貌性的點頭致意了一下、卻沒料到今天Gwen除了回禮以外居然還多開口了。  
　　「學長，」身為NYU電影系的二年級學生，這是Gwen能想到最好的稱呼了：「你打算什麼時候跟Peter告白？」  
　　Stephen差點一個手滑把他親愛的室友給砸在地上。  
　　「……抱歉，妳再說一次？」Stephen很努力的平復自己的呼吸，才能夠把這話給說的完整。  
　　「大概除了Peter自己，誰都知道你對他有意思、你想睡你室友。」Gwen翻了個白眼，一副你當我傻是不是的無奈表情：「我是說真的，Michelle一直在賭你們什麼時候才會在一起。」  
　　「……妳怎麼下注？」Stephen真是好氣又好笑，最後只好拐個彎問對方怎麼想的。  
　　「我賭他大學畢業以前應該有望。」Gwen變相的嘲諷這兩個人的進度太慢：「我勸你快點，不然你養了一年的白菜大概就要被拱了、你的Peter可是那麼的天真無邪。」

　　然後冬天就無預警的降臨了紐約。  
　　Stephen率先開起了暖氣，事實證明他們一點都不介意電費帳單。或者該說直到帳單寄到的那一刻，他們從來都不會提前去想該怎麼面對那個幾乎對他們的銀行帳戶而言是天文數字的費用總結。生活沒有什麼太大的變化，上課、寫論文、周末坐在沙發上享受看劇看電影的悠閒時光，偶爾Stephen去幾個年輕人的派對上把他的男孩領回來──對，他的。他已經很習慣這麼說了，Peter的朋友們也都覺得理所當然。  
　　並不是說Stephen就沒有他的社交圈，他才二十六歲。他有些損友，但也只偶爾邀著他去酒吧喝兩杯。Loki是最常邀請他的，通常Loki Laufeyson的邀約是最正常的，真的只是想邀請他去隨意的聊聊。之前在Tony的派對上差點被灌醉以後，他就好一陣子沒敢碰那些紐約上流社會的玩意兒了、除非他突然想去派對上蹭飯。  
　　「你知道你們這樣像什麼嗎？」Loki也沒怎麼認真的隨意喝了兩口他剛才從酒單上盲指的調酒，血腥瑪麗、味道對他而言太微妙了：「他像只蜘蛛，而你在不知不覺間成了黏在他網上的獵物、還甘之如飴。」  
　　「……你的意思是我就該這樣被他吃掉？」Stephen聽到這個特別的比喻，忍不住笑了出來。  
　　「別反抗你的黑寡婦，他可毒了。」Loki一口灌完了那杯於他而言真的不是很合胃口的酒，一副借酒澆愁的樣子、顯然他並沒有要當一個心理學本科生的心靈導師的意思，莎士比亞也救不了愛情的毒。  
　　Stephen在十一點半左右的時候就回家了，他怕再喝下去今天Loki就需要他的人道救援、所以他索性把人交給不知道從哪裡追過來的Tony──整個交友圈都知道，這兩個人正在努力的用傷害對方的方式證明自己對對方有多重要──，他總是覺得成人間扭曲的愛情不適合自己，他想要的是一種更直接的東西，大概是停留在十七八歲的那種衝動吧。  
　　但是Stephen絕對想不到，總有一天會輪到他去面對一樣糟糕的故事。  
　　命運總是喜歡開玩笑，你不喜歡看這種故事？那你就親自下海，演吧。  
　　紐約開始下雪了，六面體純白結晶的造訪今年也沒有遲到。去年的那棵聖誕樹在他跟Peter滿客廳跑的砸對方蛋糕的時候宣告陣亡了，解體得很徹底。Stephen思忖著今年要不要買大一點的聖誕樹，抱著一堆從超市買的食材回到家裡。他一回家就看到Peter坐在沙發上，電視上是重播的老動作片、男孩只是偶爾抬起頭來隨便看個兩眼，基本上他的目光大致上都鎖定在小小的手機螢幕上。  
　　直到Stephen把客廳的燈給全開了，Peter才意識到他室友回來了的事實。Stephen正想調侃Peter是不是又沉迷哪個新的手機遊戲了，但這時Peter卻異常興奮的抬起了頭、儼然要跟Stephen宣布一個重大的消息。  
　　「嘿，親愛的室友。」Peter興高采烈的樣子的確很符合他的年紀，但是他下一秒說的話卻讓Stephen一句話都說不出來：「我有交往對象了！」  
　　Stephen沉默了好幾秒。  
　　但他不愧是心理學方面的優等生，一下子穩住了心神，勉強隨便提了個他並沒有很想知道答案的問題：「噢，恭喜你？我有這個榮幸知道他的名字嗎？」  
　　「關於這個，」Peter不好意思的刮了刮臉頰：「其實我也不知道，我們是網上認識的。」  
　　Stephen這次終於成功的把滿手的食材給摔了滿地。

　　「你說了嗎？」Loki一臉恨鐵不成鋼的樣子，就差沒有對他的朋友大吼了。  
　　「他到現在都還以為我那天摔東西純粹是因為『被網戀這件事嚇到了』。」Stephen一下子把半杯白俄羅斯給乾了，完全就是在喝悶酒的模樣。  
　　「Stephen Strange！你他媽給我振作一點！」這下換Loki坐不住了，他差點就要自毀形象的站起身子把Stephen直接了當的爆揍一頓：「你知道你這是輸給了一個連名字都沒有的人嗎！你他媽甘心嗎？是我我還不把Peter Parker的網線給拔了然後直接把他拉上床！」  
　　「那得是你來才有用，文學院如果有神經病排行榜、你Loki Laufeyson鐵定排第一，大家都知道你這祖宗難搞難伺候、別把我跟你相提並論。」Stephen難過歸難過，但對他的情感諮詢對象還是該吐槽的一個都沒放過：「你跟Tony糾纏那麼多年了，什麼時候打一砲就能解決的話那就天下太平了。附帶一提請問你們什麼時候離婚，是不是還要辦個離婚派對？」  
　　「你是不是真的很想讓我把這杯酒往你頭上倒？」Loki氣極反笑，他早就知道什麼情感諮詢都是假的、只有他們到最後又開始抓著對方的把柄攻擊才是真的：「我們連婚都還沒結呢，離個屁啊。我他媽的就說你這是把自己死黏在蛛網上了你還不信，現在感覺如何、他還嫌棄你這個獵物呢！」  
　　Stephen還以為最後他們會藉著這一點酒勁，乾脆就在酒吧大打出手滿足所有方面無法宣洩的不愉快。然而出乎意料的是，最後他們只是再各點了一杯酒、然後清脆的碰了個杯。  
　　「你總得給我一個乾杯的理由。」Loki笑得有點絕望。  
　　「敬那些愛情裡該死的渾蛋。」Stephen清醒的時候絕對會覺得這他媽什麼見鬼的爛理由，但此刻他只想讓酒精麻痺自己而已。  
　　然後不出所料的，他們倆雙雙喝醉了。醉到自己走不回家，連叫出租車都有困難的地步。  
　　酒吧的老闆也是他們的老熟人了，很自然地從兩個人的大衣口袋裡把手機抽出來，然後同時把兩個人設置的頂置特別關注的電話摁下去、接通了以後就只說了一句話：麻煩來酒吧領走你重要的人，我們要打烊了。  
　　通話紀錄顯示著Peter Parker跟Tony Stark。  
　　Stephen的意識稍微恢復了一點的時候，入眼的第一個畫面就是Peter在他面前放大的臉。他的血液裡還流淌著讓人無法好好思考的濃度的酒精，他下意識地以為自己還在作夢、乾脆捧起Peter的臉主動親了上去。  
　　Stephen可以感覺到Peter明顯愣了一下，但他並沒有料到的是這個吻會被加深。就在酒吧的一個不起眼的角落，一個莫名其妙但異常火熱的吻就這麼像是匆促準備的低成本電影一般上演了。在這個吻過後，缺氧的Stephen徹底失去了意識、只有Peter一臉我到底都幹了什麼的還站在那裡，久久不能回神。  
　　他下意識地掏出了口袋裡的手機，確認沒有任何訊息通知。  
　　於是Peter嘆了口氣，認命地準備把他室友給帶回去。

　　Stephen覺得自己做了一個很美很美的夢，他一點都不想醒來。  
　　但是當他還是被刺眼的陽光逼得睜開眼的時候，他看見Peter坐在他床邊──久違的不是捧著手機在對著鍵盤想該怎麼回覆，而是拿著Stephen去年交換禮物從Tony手裡抽到的Switch在打遊戲。  
　　Peter意識到Stephen醒了的時候，手裡操縱著的遊戲角色立刻在一串亂七八糟沒有意義的動作以後墜入了深淵、Game Over。  
　　「……早安？」Stephen不太確定他應該說什麼，於是他做了個安全的選擇。  
　　「……早。」Peter覺得他有點尷尬，很想拿個什麼把臉遮起來。  
　　「希望我沒有一睡睡了一星期之類的？」Stephen決定開個玩笑把空氣中無法化解的濃厚尷尬給慢慢破解掉：「抱歉，我知道這是個很糟糕的笑話。」  
　　「不，不會。」Peter有些欲言又止，他本想就乾脆這麼起身去弄個早餐算了、但最後他想想還是決定來面對眼前的問題：「我……我覺得我也需要，情感諮詢。」  
　　「你確定問我是對的嗎？」Stephen有點哭笑不得，他真的不知道該怎麼面對這突如其來的問題：「嘿，你記不記得我們去年一起看的Kiss Kiss Bang Bang？你這跟在失去手指的人面前問他這是幾根手指是一個道理。」  
　　「只能是你。」Peter堅定的回應了Stephen，末了他才想起他應該要解釋一點什麼、於是他才接著開口：「抱歉，我應該從頭開始說的。我覺得……我可能喜歡你。」  
　　在這一瞬間，尷尬的氣氛無疑到達了最高點。  
　　Stephen才想伸手拿床頭櫃上的手機，Peter這話一出、他直接把他的手機給摔到了地上。感謝他為冬天鋪了一層很厚的地毯，但Stephen真的覺得他這段期間真是把他人生中摔東西的頻率提到了最高、彷彿要把所有額度一次提領完一樣。  
　　「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」Stephen的腦海裡快速的轉過了很多心理學理論，卻覺得沒有任何一則範例可以貼合他們現在的狀況。  
　　「我知道。」Peter又露出了一個苦笑：「他有一星期沒有給我發訊息了。」  
　　Stephen想了想，最後還是給了一個應該不是Peter現在想聽的回答。  
　　「我拒絕。」Stephen義正嚴詞的回應道：「但你可以說，只是我不保證聽。」

★

　　「然後他明明知道我討厭那個人、那個人也討厭我，他卻執意在派對上邀請對方。」Peter一邊操控著手把，讓螢幕上的小人瘋狂的甩大招毆打最終魔王、絲毫沒有技巧可言的純粹就是在發洩：「他們處得可好了！他到底有沒有想過我的感受！還有他居然因為別人請他一杯星巴克就直接說人家是他真愛！我的天啊他是真愛那我算什麼！」  
　　「備胎。」Stephen也一邊在組隊模式下划水摸魚的隨便打幾下就算了，他嘴上說的答案也一點都不符合他主修心理學的人設、就是一個非常直覺反應的答案。  
　　「你要不要跟我去他辦的聖誕派對？」Peter在胡亂一通發洩還真的把魔王打死、順利通關以後，突然轉過頭去看向Stephen：「他說我可以帶朋友來。」  
　　「你邀請我的理由是什麼？」Stephen從桌上隨便拿起一包巧克力，把包裝紙暴力的撕開就塞進了嘴裡：「這個答案很重要，我用我的專業向你擔保。還有我能不能問你是不是還邀請了別人？」  
　　「我讓Gwen、Michelle和Ned去吃垮他，雖然一點都不科學、因為我估計他可能就是個曼哈頓上流社會裡亂花父母錢的敗家子。」Peter先撿了後面的題目來回答、接著才斟酌好了語句，回應起最重要的那個：「他要是把我晾在一邊的話，我就可以直接宣布你是我男朋友了。」  
　　「成交。」Stephen的嘴角勾起一抹愉悅的笑容。  
　　雖然他已經二十六歲了，這種青少年居多的派對該怎麼參加才好他還真的沒什麼頭緒。但總之他還是知道，這個場合絕對不用穿得太正式。

　　平安夜這天來得很快。  
　　那天Peter早早的把下午的課都給翹光了，一路狂奔回公寓。Stephen這天照常去上課、跟指導教授討論論文的方向，但總歸他還是在Peter到家以後的十分鐘也跟著踏進了家門。  
　　Stephen其實對穿著這件事很講究，他過去覺得這沒什麼必要告訴Peter、所以從來都沒有告訴過他這間公寓裡其實有個暗門、裡面還被他改裝成了衣物間。他放在房間裡的衣櫃只是擺著日常最需要、最有機會穿到的衣服，並不包含這些為了各式各樣的場合因應的各種服裝類型。  
　　「燕尾服？！」Peter隨意撥了幾下衣架，他就發現Stephen的收藏實在是已經快要踏入光怪陸離的地步了：「我的天啊，這是偵探大衣吧？還有成套的獵鹿帽呢……你到底是基於什麼理由才把這些買回來的？」  
　　「我想買就買了，哪需要那麼多理由？」Stephen忍不住失笑，他覺得Peter這樣對他的衣物間嘖嘖稱奇的樣子在某種程度上意外的滿足了自己：「所以你想穿哪一件？」  
　　「等等……我們身高差這麼多？」Peter發現了這個理論裡存在的誤區。  
　　「還有時間。」Stephen看了看錶，確定真的沒問題、於是把後半句話也放心的講了出來：「我給你改改，你儘管挑就是了。」  
　　Peter還是第一次知道，自己的室友居然還有這種技能。  
　　最後他們挑了老半天，總算是選出了出席這種場合不尷尬的組合。Peter還驚喜的發現這裏面還有一些封箱起來的是Stephen年紀比現在小一點的時候的衣服，大致上都是一些顏色沒有那麼鮮豔、但是設計款式都略微浮誇的，Stephen立刻在Peter試圖挖出更多糟糕的黑歷史以前趕緊把封箱膠帶貼了回去，並嚷嚷著等從派對回來絕對要找個日子把這些東西給燒個精光。  
　　兩個人是打出租車去的派對會場，Stephen一看地址就知道這倒真的是哪個有錢的小少爺坐吃山空的敗家裡的錢辦的狂歡派對。他年輕一點的時候也常去Tony舉辦的各種派對，但是窮學生如他真的就是去吃吃吃的，那堆上流社會的愛恨情仇他可管不著。  
　　但他酒量倒是一直都沒有特別好，頂多就是中上。那天在酒吧發生的也許也不算是意外，而是他本來就有意想好好的醉一下。  
　　一路上兩個人還是一如往常的聊天，完全沒有這陣子發生了一堆尷尬事所留下來的後遺症。Peter說著他的樂團日常、他在課業上遇到的難題，Stephen偶爾提及最近哪個教授又把他當免費勞力差遣，還真的是貫徹了美國好室友的宗旨。終於在不長不短的車程以後，他們抵達了派對入場的門口。雖然說是個聖誕狂歡派對，但門口還是有人意思意思的在查驗邀請函，Peter拿出手機掃描了一下、接著兩個人就光明正大地走了進去。  
　　「你確定我不用迴避還是什麼的？」Stephen聽著耳邊震耳欲聾的快節拍音樂，差點想要轉身離開。  
　　「迴避個毛球。」Peter的聲音冷的不像話：「我看他根本不記得自己邀請我了。」  
　　Stephen順著Peter的方向看過去，果然看到一個看起來就是派對主角的人、身旁簇擁著完全擠不進去的人海，而且游刃有餘的在每一個人身邊周旋著，無論男女幾乎都前仆後繼的圍著他轉。Stephen對這樣的場景並不陌生，然而在Tony跟Loki相愛相殺的這些年間所有受邀的賓客早就知道Stark家的少爺誰都不能碰、碰了會被整死的。  
　　「不如你打個電話給他？」Stephen已經被背景的音樂惹得開始無法正常思考，乾脆出起餿主意來了。  
　　誰知道Peter還真的很聽他的話，透過通訊軟體的通話功能撥給了那個怎麼看都不像是會撥空哪怕兩秒鐘去接電話的人。  
　　「Skype……？你別告訴我你連他的號碼都……好，不用說了，對不起我道歉。」Stephen直接從Peter那怨恨的表情知道了答案，他都開始覺得這場鬧劇太過頭了。  
　　果然電話響了好久，對方依然沒有接聽。Stephen看Peter那彷彿周身散發出黑氣的樣子有些於心不忍，於是拉著他的室友到泳池畔──這邊好歹還有些吃的喝的，正好符合他參加這種派對就是要來蹭吃的中心思想。  
　　「我還是大學生、沒錢吃飯的時候，就喜歡去這種派對來蹭吃蹭喝。」Stephen毫不客氣的上手就是兩個牛排三明治：「反正他們的重點從來都不在吃東西，與其讓這些東西被丟掉我還不如有效利用、打包回去他們都不會注意到。當然Tony的派對例外，除了那頓晚餐他總是會看我在吃土的份上多塞幾個保鮮盒給我。」  
　　「我第一次見到你的時候，」Peter也跟著遵從Stephen的中心思想，嘴裡塞了好幾口精緻的甜品：「還想說這人冷氣開成這樣，他到底是怎麼在紐約生存的。」  
　　「我總是有辦法。」Stephen笑了起來。  
　　但事情總是沒有這麼容易解決，一會兒Peter突然接到了一通電話。起初他講得各種意興闌珊，彷彿下一秒就要把電話給掛了的樣子。但沒多久以後他突然認真的聽了起來，最後變成了一個特別微妙的表情。  
　　Stephen還沒來得及問，掛掉電話得Peter就主動開口了。  
　　「他說他不想讓人知道，他秘密交往的對象是個男孩。」Peter的臉色有點難看，但總歸也不是糟到哪裡去：「他剛問我在哪，現在要來跟我打招呼。」  
　　「……我是你我就把他往這裡面推了。」Stephen的臉色反而比Peter要更糟糕，他看起來就像真的想把人溺死在裡面一樣：「你要不要趁現在做個決定？」  
　　此時Peter遠遠的瞄到對方的確從熱鬧中心的舞池移步到這裡，他內心的最後一點猶豫卻在看著Stephen的表情的時候徹底消散了。  
　　他主動摟住眼前這個因為自己的關係幾個月來都不是很好受的男人，就像是要補償對方一樣、用彷彿世界末日到來的一股勁兒往對方嘴上親了過去。  
　　這是一個特別纏綿的親吻，兩個人如同在互相角力一樣、貪婪的汲取對方嘴裡的每一絲氧氣。帶著一種訣絕的的力度，兩人終於分開時嘴角還牽了一條淫糜的銀絲。  
　　然後一吻終了，他們同時聽見了酒杯在地上摔成碎片的聲音。  
　　接下來發生的事情特別混亂。  
　　Peter先是義正嚴詞的嚴肅的講著道理，到最後他乾脆也放棄理性溝通了、直接大吵了起來，然而在紛爭之中他卻一下子失足落下了泳池之中。  
　　他不會游泳。

★

　　Peter醒來的時候，發現眼前是熟悉的天花板。  
　　他往床邊一看，果然Stephen就坐在那裡。他手裡捧著一本書，看起來也沒多認真的在讀，因為那隻好看的手至今還停留在絕對不過十分之一的頁數上。  
　　「……今天是幾號？」Peter覺得這個問題應該是個正確的開場白，因為他不是很確定昨天在他記憶斷片在水裡以後到底發生了什麼事。  
　　「聖誕節早上，很高興你並沒有錯過。」Stephen啪的一聲把書本給闔上，一副他早就在Peter開口、這本書真的就是隨便從書架上抓下來的樣子：「如果你想知道昨天發生了什麼事，我把你從泳池裡撈起來了、然後回答那個渾蛋我是你男朋友，接著拎了好幾個自備的保鮮盒外帶的Gwen他們就想辦法把我們送回來了。附帶一提聽說你那個叫Michelle的小夥伴神通廣大，成功的把那位少爺也絆進泳池裡了，最後整個派對就這樣倉皇的收場。」  
　　「……真像是MJ能幹出來的事。」Peter抽了抽嘴角，顯然對於昨晚的後續感到特別神奇。但他試著想從床頭櫃把手機拿過來的時候，卻突然想起來哪裡還有什麼手機、早就在昨晚他摔進泳池的時候跟著一起報廢了。  
　　「……你要不要拆禮物？」Stephen卻在Peter的這個動作以後沒有多說什麼，只是問了這個非常具有聖誕氣息的問題。  
　　Peter笑了笑：「好啊，我親愛的男朋友。」  
　　他來到了客廳，發現這裡已經被裝飾成非常聖誕節的樣子了。燈串、彩帶一應俱全，居然還有一棵跟客廳高度等高的聖誕樹。  
　　「我想你還記得去年那棵被我們親手葬送了他的職業生涯。」Stephen靠在牆邊，帶著笑意說道：「都是你的，你朋友昨天順手把他們要送你的禮物都塞給我了。別擔心我的我已經拆過了，看到桌上那本該死的莎士比亞沒有？Loki隨手從書架上抽下來送我的。」  
　　「我猜是……」Peter的眼神在禮物堆裡搜尋了一下，最後拿出了一個紅色包裝的、體積不算大的盒子：「這個對吧？」  
　　「你怎麼知道的？」Stephen雖然猜了個八九不離十，但還是意思意思問了一下。  
　　「我前幾天就看到這個顏色的包裝紙趟在餐桌上了。」  
　　「……」  
　　Peter被Stephen的反應給逗笑了，接著暴力的拆起了包裝紙。但他完全沒想到內容物會是這個，瞬間差點把這份禮物給摔了。  
　　「你不會是想直接讓他報廢吧？我告訴你，我沒錢買第二個了。」  
　　「你你你你你……送我……iPhone？！」Peter手裡拿著全新未開封的iPhone的盒子，還以為這是什麼網上流行的惡作劇：「這是真的吧？裡面不是鋁箔包飲料之類的吧？」  
　　「我有那麼無聊嗎？」Stephen反而翻了個白眼：「你那隻舊手機之前不是就快要報廢了？這真的是個偶然，我沒想到今年的聖誕夜會這麼刺激。」  
　　於是Peter緊緊的抱住了Stephen，看上去就像要直接把人帶去臥室滾床的樣子。但好在最後一刻他還是理性的先拆起了這份讓他驚喜到快哭了的禮物，設定好以後隨意的登錄了幾個社交帳號。  
　　就在他想放下手機問Stephen午餐吃什麼的同時，Skype那邊傳來了通知。Peter下意識的滑開，發現是昨晚那個狼狽不堪的少爺。  
　　對方發來訊息跟他要地址，說是很抱歉、想寄份聖誕禮物過來云云。正好Stephen看Peter的動作不對勁，湊過來看的時候、就看到Peter很乾脆的刪了訊息，接著直接把對方給拉黑了。  
　　「聖誕快樂，我的男朋友？」Peter笑著主動湊上去吻了Stephen一下。  
　　「我想我終於知道，酒吧那天我沒有在做夢了。」Stephen挑眉，終於忍不住笑了出來。

End.


End file.
